The Tea House
by LaCicatriser
Summary: The story of the tea house murder's weren't real right? It was just a story made up by adult's and older children to scare the kid's. But how wrong they were The Tea Man and  his servant are back
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

This story came from an idea I had after watching Kerli's Tea Party video.

I hope you like it to.

Rated : Teen

Summary : The story of the tea house murder's weren't real right? It was just a story made up by adult's and older children to scare the kid's. But how wrong they were The Tea Man and his servant are back.

The Tea House

_1886, Boston _

A large crowd gathered outside a tea house on a street. Not to long ago screaming was herd from it. It was a wonderful tea house with a charming tea maker named Arthur Kirkland, and his servant Matthew William's. The two ran one of the best tea house's in Boston. Though people who drank their tea usually got sick and some died. Weather it be from the spiked drink's or the poisoned food but the two were never caught. But today when a man named Gilbert Beilschmidt entered the house hopping to marry the servant of the tea master. That did not got very well. You see The Tea Man was a protective of his servant, if you looked at the boy the wrong way you were sure to get a trip from death.

_Inside the Tea House 30 minuets ago_

' That stupid git. ' Arthur thought. Arthur Kirkland a.k.a. The Tea Man had Shaggy blond hair that stopped at his ear's. He had vibrant green eye's with giant eye brows to go with them. He stood about 5'6 he had an aurora of death around him almost at all times. You would see him wearing a red button down with white triangles around the cuffs, with a black vest over it. He wore a pair of black dress pant's and black dress shoe's. He wore a top hat that had ribbon around it with the bow tired on the right side, the hat also had a black feather in it and a blood red maple leaf. Though he look's mad all the time he's a gentleman. His servant Matthew William's was a kind-hearted shy boy, who wear's a white button up with a black vest. He wear's black pant's and dress shoe's . He is scared very easy, so when Gilbert came to ask him something in private he broke in to tear's and called for Arthur. The people who were at the house drinking their tea had stopped to see what the English man would do. With in second's of the boy's yell's Arthur came out from the kitchen to beat the boy but stopped in his track's when the boy ran to him and cried into his chest.

" Hush now luv, tell me what happened. " The English man voiced in a smoothing tone. Matthew looked up at Arthur shaking and crying while clutching on to the older man's vest and pointed at the Prussian.

" He's trying to take me away from you! " The younger one whispered out. Although it was just a whisper the Prussian had herd it.

" I was not! I was just asking if you'd marry me! No harm done with that! " Gilbert protested. Something inside the English man snapped. Matthew was _his _and _his _alone. Arthur dragged the boy back into the kitchen.

" Luv, I'm going to blind fold you. Can you sing me the song you always sing while you do the dish's? " The boy nodded and Arthur took a blind fold out of his pocket and tied and around his eye's. " Also put you hand's over you ear's. " The boy nodded. Arthur turned to find the axe they kept in the kitchen.

" Arthur . . . Your not going to let them take me back to the work house right? " Matthew asked trying to control his sobs.

'Work House? ' Arthur thought. ' How in god's name did he get marriage and work house together? '

" No luv I won't let them take you. Now put you hand's over you ear's and start singing. " Matthew nodded taking a few deep breath's and started to sing.

_When hope's have fallen, you are always there . . . _

Arthur eyed the axe and stalked over to it. Someone was trying to take Matthew from him, so he'll kill them. Arthur looked back at Matthew, sure enough his hand's were over his ears and he was singing.

_You came and took me from that nightmare_

The English man stormed out the kitchen, axe in hand. When the Prussian saw him he froze then ran for the door.

" Door shut. " The door slammed shut at Arthur's command and locked. The Prussian froze in his tracks he was going to die.

_I was forgotten but you were always there._

" Trying to take my Matthew from me? You silly boy. " Arthur stalked over to him axe above his head. Within second's he slammed it down on the Prussian's head. Gilbert didn't do anything for a moment but then he screamed along with the women in the house. The guest in the house all ran for the door.

_Even when they took me from you, you always got me back. _

Arthur turned to the guest. " Can't have you leaving now can we? You saw what happened! " He charged at the guest cutting threw most off them with one swipe. He butchered the rest of them in a few more whack's. Blood had covered him and the tea house, it was every where. Looking around he a grin from ear to ear on his face he stalked back to his kitchen. Matthew didn't notice he had come in.

" **POLICE OPEN UP! " **

The English man froze. If he was caught Matthew would for sure be sent back to the work house. ' That's it! ' Arthur thought letting out a snaky giggle. He use a spell to keep them together forever like he promised!

" We will be together forever. . . " Matthew sung out his last note. Arthur loved his voice it was like a broken angel. He walked over to him so that he was standing behind him. He took the boy's hand off his ear's and whispered into his ear

_**Will be together FOREVER! **_

He took the axe and put it high above his head and swung it down with all his might on the tiny form in front of him. Matthew let out a scream and then broke into tear's. His body hit the floor with a thud. Arthur smiled down at him as Matthew's blood coated the axe and formed a pool around the shocked boy.

" Reus nos hic forever! " Arthur yelled out to no one. In a swift moment he stuck an axe through his chest he fell to the floor faster than Matthew did.

" Why. . . ? " Matthew said with all the strength he had left. The English man didn't say anything but grab the boy's hand and pulled him towards him. He left out a lifeless laugh and him and Matthew started to fade away.

" Together forever now luv . . . " Were Arthur Kirkland's last word's as a living person. But they would most defiantly not be his last.

ÇÇÇ

It was said that anyone who entered the house would die in a matter off week's. So what happens when a group of friend's new to the town move in?

I hoped you liked it! It's really the first story I've ever worked on English is not my first language. So I hope I did ok! Btw

Reus nos hic forever - Bound us here forever

Let's say 5 review's and I'll up date, oui?

Ok thanks' for reading to bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! As before I don't own anything at all!

Thank you for reading to!

Rated : Teen

Summary : The story of the tea house murder's weren't real right? It was just a story made up by adult's and older children to scare the kid's. But how wrong they were The Tea Man is back with his servant are back.

**당신을 사랑합니다 ****!**

Merci for reviewing the story!

The Tea Man

Chapter one : A New House!

Alfred F. Jones was excited, no he was beyond that. His roommates and himself were moving into a new house! They got it for only 90 grand to! The house had 4 bed room's and a giant kitchen. Lady luck was on his side! The group had found the house when they had been searching in the old part of Boston. The house was built in 1883 by an English man and his servant.

" Alfred, can you calm down? " Antonio has asked from the front seat. He was a lad from Spain. He had tanned skin with brown hair and eye's. He always seemed to have a smile on his face. He came to America to follow the love of his life- Lovino Vargas. Alfred could not see what Antonio saw in the Italian. Lovino was the older brother of Feliciano. They both had brown hair and brown eye's, Lovino's features were more sharp than the younger Italian's though. At the moment the Italian was a seat in front of him leaning on his younger brother sleeping. Feliciano was laying on Kiku Honda, who was laying on Ludwig Weillschmt. Kiku Honda was a friend of Alfred's they had met in college. Ludwig he knew to, they went back to middle school. Alfred would always's beat him in a game of football.

" E's just excited about zey 'ome Tino. " Francis Bonnefoy said beside Alfred.

" OMG! You Frenchie Freak! When did you get back here! " Alfred yelled causing his face to meet a tan fist.

" Shut up you Americano fat ass " Lovino yelled at as he started to wake up. Feliciano and Kiku were still sleeping though. Alfred was ready to yell at Lovino for punching him but that was before he caught Antonio's eye's in the mirror. The Spanish man who was happy-go-lucky most that time was fully glaring at him as if saying ' I dare you to. ' Alfred gulped Antonio's anger was worse than spending the rest of his life with out eating McDonalds'. But his expression soon cleared up to a cheerful smile.

" WERE HERE! " Antonio yelled waking everyone up. Alfred climbed over everyone to see the house. After everyone got out and giving Alfred a few hit's to the head they all looked up at the house. It was a Victorian styled house with a sign saying ' The Tea House - CLOSED ' hanging on it.

" Ah, so there you are aru! " The group turned around to see a smiling Chinese man with long black hair tied back. " My name is Yao Wang aru! I live just down the street from you guy's! Here are you key's! " Yao said handing Alfred the key's. " Also, don't make Arthur mad ok? Well then bye! " The Chinese man said as he walked very fast away from the house.

" What did he mean by ' Don't make Arthur mad? ' " Kiku asked.

" It doesn't matter let's go! I call dib's on the master bed room! " Alfred yelled out as he ran, unlocked the door and went inside.

_- Up in the attic - _

Arthur smirked as he pet a sleeping Matthew in his lap. More people here, that mean's more to kill! The last family that moved in here was oh, so fun to play with. The family consisted off a women from Belgium, and a man from The Netherlands'. They were brother and sister. The man from the Netherlands' named Lar's had been able to see Matthew. He tried to befriend the boy but when Matthew found out he could be seen he freaked out and yelled for Arthur. Bella, the sister came running into the room to see what had happened. Arthur killed the girl right then in a second. Lar's had then ran out the house and down the street. Sadly, Arthur nor Matthew could leave the house. But from what Yao had told him Lar's was sent to a mental hospital. That ended the end of that family.

" What'cha thinking bout Arthur? " A sly voice asked. A man with a mixture of brown, red and blond hair stepped out of the shadow's. He wore a long coat and a top hat with a ribbon in it.

" Nothing Vincent, new family just moved in that's all. " Vincent smirked showing off two very pointy fang's. He walked over to Arthur and sat down beside him. He reached out to pet Matthew but was blocked by the English man.

**SLAM!**, The door to the attic went. Vincent's brown eye's widen and he disappeared. Arthur sigh and went back to petting Matthew. Arthur looked up as a man with a black bull cut hair style came up. He had pale skin and was Japanese decent. The Japanese man looked straight at Arthur.

" If you harm my family I'll make you wish you had ended you life and Matthew's at that tea house." With that the Japanese man left a stunned Arthur alone in the attic. Vincent came back from out of the shadows and slid down to sit by a shocked Arthur.

" Well that was something wasn't it Arthur.?" The Romanian asked sliding Matthew into his lap. Arthur just nodded before getting Matthew back into his lap. " This is going to be a fun family, no? " A grin broke out on Arthur's face.

" Yes lad yes it will. "

Sorry et wasn't that good guy's I'll try better next time I've had two family death's back to death so sorry and R&R vè. 10 Reviews for the next update.

Merci BananasForMonkeys, themagnificent ME, Chiabride, , and 


	3. Chapter 3

* faint's *

****

Sorry that it's so late to guys :ç

**Ya lyublyu tebya!**

Also 'm sorry for making Spain's eyes brown :ç. I made a human error :'ç.

Merci for all of your review's.

I don't own anything!

Also I need you guy's to vote on TWO people you want to live.

Alfred

Francis

Feliciano

Antonio

Ludwig

Kiku

Lovino

I own nothing and vote or your person will be gone !

Also no matter what you do one person on that list that I have picked is going to die, so if you vote for that person it does not matter. I will not tell you either!

So 5 people die.

The Tea House

Chapter three - The meeting.

Down stairs was filled with happiness and joy. With everyone talking about the new house. The French and the Italian men loved the kitchen and how big it was. Ludwig and Alfred loved what they had deemed the living room. All was going well until the younger Italian had entered the soon to be dinning room, the Italian - Feliciano has saw a big dried up blood stain in the center of the room and screamed. Everyone in the house ran to the younger one to find out the problem. When they got there the Italian was passed out. Alfred, Francis, and Lovino has started to freak out while Kiku and Ludwig ran to check on the passed out Italian. Antonio on the other hand started to walk towards the blood stain. He reached down to touch it but before he could touch it felt like time stopped. Antonio looked around himself he saw none of his housemates. The room he was in now had ripped wall paper decaying off the walls, the floor looked liked it could cave in at any moment. Antonio's head snapped up when he herd a giggle. He blinked and then he was in a different part of the house - the attic. Antonio got up before he could blink he looked around to see a small petite boy with a white shirt that hung off his shoulder's but went down to his knee's chained to the wall. The boy's hair was ragged, it most likely was beautiful to look at one point. It looked to be a shade of blond mixed with red. He had a curl that came up top of his head. He was inhumanly pale. The boy's hair covered both his eye's.

" You made Arthur and Vincent mad . . . Your going to die for that. " Antonio's head snapped up the kid and saw purple dead eye's glaring right back at him. Antonio was pulled to the boy by an unseen force, the boy looked up at him fear and anger written all over his face.

" I died here over 100 years ago, my name is Matthew. What is your name? " For such a dead looking little kid the boy had a pleasant voice. Before Antonio could answer he was thrown across the room by unseen force again.

" Now, now my little Mattie what is he doing up here with you, in this world? " Antonio saw Matthew freeze. A man with a long coat and top hat came out of the darkness, he had red eye's with brown, reddish, and blond hair all mixed. The man was next to the boy within the blink of an eye. The man went down to touch the boy.

" Touch me and I'll tell Arthur what you did to me! " That made the man froze at the boys threat.

' What did he do to the boy? Arthur why does that name ring a bell. . . ? ' Antonio thought.

" That's right you stupid Romanian. I'll tell Arthur everything. "

" You wouldn't you stupid boy or I will . . . " The Romanian said unsure what to say. Matthew smirked, that smirk sent chill's down Antonio's spin.

" Kill moi Vincent? " Matthew let out a howl of laughter " You can't kill moi! I'm bound to dèy house! You know dèy only way to kill me and if you think Arthur with let that happen your dead wrong, he'll kill you even if you think about it! Arthur would never let anyone take me away from him, use your head stupid! " Matthew was on a roll. Vincent slapped the boy hard across the face but his eye's went wide when he did. He jumped back to the opposite wall and started to panic. The room started to shake, Matthew who has started to cry now was laughing with a mixture of crying. " You did èt now stupid. " Antonio backed up against the wall praying it would be over.

" Arthur, I , I didn't m-mean to hit him. It j-just happened! The brat g-got what was coming for him to! " With the last comment from Vincent the house stopped shacking and beside Matthew a man with shaggy blond and a big eyebrow's appeared. The man who Antonio guessed was Arthur had knelt down to Matthew and gently lifted his chin up to see a red hand print on pale skin. Tear drop's hit 'Arthur's hand and it felt like the room had lost all of it oxygen. Antonio blinked and Arthur was in front of Vincent - knife in hand and stabbed the man in both arm's. Vincent fell to the floor, Arthur picked him up and looked him dead in the eye.

" You ever touch my luv again, I will make it to where you can't blink ever again got it? " Arthur's voice rang out threw the room sending chill's down Antonio's body. Vincent nodded and was thrown against the wall. Arthur went over and sat down near Matthew and pulled the boy into his lap and started to hum. The man hummed a little more before looking straight at Antonio. " Aren't you going to run wanker? " Antonio froze.

He hadn't though about that, he got up and ran out the door but when he ran out he fell into a dark abyss. He kept falling and falling until he fell back into the room he had came from with Arthur, Vincent and Matthew in it.

" I said aren't you going to run boy? Not fall back into the room, do you want to be killed this easy? I'm giving you one more chance run now. " Antonio listened and tried to run out the door but had the same results happen to him.

" Lad I told you to run not fall back into here again. " Antonio tried to move but felt like he was in chain's. He tried to move but couldn't. Arthur slid Matthew off of his lap and walked up to Antonio. " Your body is mine now. " Arthur whispered into Antonio's ear. Antonio fainted but before he did he herd a giggle from Matthew then nothing and darkness.

…


	4. AN So sorry  Not leaving though

Not an update people. Just wanted to tell you that I've been sick and still in bed and was placed in the hospital for 3 weeks so not fun will update as soo as I can love you

- L.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut guys.

I'm better than before, I had something wrong with my lungs.

Don't own a thing.

ÈÈÈ

Rated : Teen

Summary : The story of the tea house murder's weren't't real right? It was just a story made up by adult's and older children to scare the kid's. But how wrong they were The Tea Man is back with his servant are back.

Merci for waiting to.

ÈÈÈ

The Tea Man

Chapter 3 : Floccinaucinihilipilification

3 Days later

Lovino

Lovino had been noticing something weird lately. It was about Antonio to. Tino wasn't acting right, it was as if they had just met. When he had confronted him about it he just said ' Oh, my Lovi is so kind worrying about me when nothings wrong. ' then after saying that Tino would put on that fake ass smile. Oh how he hated fake smiles.

Alfred

Alfred had noticed something weird about Antonio lately. Most people though that he couldn't read the air for nothing. There were 3 things he knew. Before moving into the house he had done some research about the house, he knew all about the " Tea Demon " and his servant. The servant was the real reason he came to the house, Matthew Williams was his brother. He had know what had been going on in the house, He knew Antonio was not in his body , that it was Arthur Kirkland , and also that Matthew was being held here against his will. Something else Alfred noticed was that Kiku had been missing for 2 days.

Kiku

Kiku was pissed off at himself. God had decided to hate him the moment he was born, you see he had a talent to see ghost. Kiku would often threaten the ghost and they would leave the place of which he was living. But not this time he just had to go and open his big mouth to that freaking demon up stairs. Ghost he could handle, Demons were a whole another level though, a level he had not yet reached. The reason why Kiku never would have wished he had opened is mouth, he's standing face to face with a Romanian vampire and a strange twisted crazy world.

Antonio

Antonio was lost, his body had been taken and now he's in a world with tea pot's and checkerboard flooring. The wall's were bleeding red and the sky was black. He had been wondering for hours looking for something different, but all he saw was teapot's and checkerboard. He looked up ahead and saw stairs, like any normal human bean he ran to them.

Francis

Francis was looking around, up in the attic. He had herd singing coming up here a while ago. It was English singing, no but it was French singing.

" Hello sir, who are you? "

Francis jumped and turned on a dime. In front of him was a small child, a very cute small child chained to the wall. Francis did what any good person had tried to done, get the child out of the chains. When that didn't work he said he would be back and ran down the stairs. Francis thought the little boy was beautiful, like a rose. To bad Francis forgot roses always's had thorns to protect them.

Ludwig

Ludwig was scared and mad, no he was beyond mad he was pissed. Feliciano had decided to go visit Yao , they visit stared out great at first. But that was before they had locked both him and Feliciano in the basement saying how Arthur wanted to see them, the Italian had freaked and tried to get away. Ivan, Yao's boyfriend had swung a metal pipe at the Italians head. They were both now both chained to the wall, close enough for Feliciano to lay in the Germans lap, if they were going to die. They would do it with each other.

Arthur

Arthur was pissed, he had gotten a body yes that was good. But the French man had gone up into the attic. Matthew was in the attic, and with the French man up there things didn't settle well. He had saved Matthew from the French before, and he would do it again if he had to. Matthew was his, and no one else's and it would remain that way. The two of them you stay in the house forever, and never leave. Vincent well you could say he had plans for him. Now back to the French problem, Arthur would just have to send Gilbert after the French bitch. So fun having puppets from hell he thought.

Matthew

Matthew had been so excited when he had seen Alfred he almost screamed. He was going to be free of the madmen know as Arthur and Vincent. Matthew hate's the two of them Arthur because he took his life. He had been so young to. He had tried to leave many times. But Arthur always got him before he could leave - thus why he was in chains. Bound to the house. Arthur didn't trust him. The only time he was out of chain was when he was in Floccinaucinihilipilification. Matthew looked up he saw a new man, Francis if he recalled right. Let's see if Francis can set me free he thought.

Gilbert

Gilbert was just woken up. He had been given a mission : protect Matthew and kill anyone near him. He got out of his coffin and started he long walk up to the living world.

. . .


End file.
